laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne Descole
~'DetectiveLayton92' "Oh, shut up, will you? You're not going anywhere anytime soon." Nicole Sonatta, or Jeanne Descole (pronounced Jan Descolay in English), is one of the main antagonists in Shadowed Abductor, Final Hours, Force of Impact, and Bitter Truth. She was the fiancée of Jean Descole. Profile Appearance She wore a white fitted mask, which was very similar to Jean Descole's, over her eyes, and a dark blue U.S. Marine Corps uniform with a white tank-top underneath. She wore black shoes a pair of white gloves, and a dark red cape. She also had a criss-cross sheath modified for holding her two swords attached to the back of her white belt. Before she entered the military, she used to dress more casually, wearing a dark brown jacket, white tank-top, and a dark green olive-coloured skirt. She also wore a pair of dark gray shoes. Personality She was usually hot-headed and stubborn, but this was only triggered when in uncomfortable environments. She was also known to curse quite a lot when angry. She was extremely intelligent, and was able to get herself out of sticky situations quickly. She also seemed cold-hearted, but she loved Descole more than anyone, despite her arguing with him. Deep down, she had a softer and kinder side to her, but she only showed it around Descole. She was also very talented and agile in unarmed combat, particularly martial arts, courtesy of her military training. However, she occasionally used her two swords to get the job done, though it was not her preferred style of fighting. Plot Pre-Game Life When she was 21, she enlisted in the United States Marines Corps, and was stationed in the U.S. until she was honourably discharged at age 28. A year later, at age 29, she was recruited into the British Secret Intelligence Service, and was an agent for three years before being shot with a sniper rifle. Unable to work there any longer because of her critical condition, she met Descole, adopted the "Jeanne Descole" persona, and became bent on extracting her revenge on Broneph Reinel. ''Professor Layton and the Shadowed Abductor While at the grand opening of a new art museum, Brittney Earnhardt sees someone suspicious and decides to trail them. She loses sight of them, but when she's not looking, they sneak up behind her and drug her with chloroform, knocking her out. She wakes up, not knowing where she is, and finds out that Jeanne Descole, Jean Descole's fiancée, was her abductor. Jeanne kidnapped Brittney because she wanted a distraction for Layton to keep him out of the way of Jean and Jeanne's plot. Of course, later, Brittney is saved by Layton and Luke, but Jeanne is nowhere to be found. From the sound of it, Jeanne and Jean are working together on something. The question is: what is it? Professor Layton and the Final Hours Jeanne is bent on extracting her revenge on a man who shot her with a sniper rifle five years ago. This man turns out to be Broneph Reinel. He attempted to kill her because she was a valuable asset to the Secret Intelligence Service (SIS), and he wanted her out of the way to make his job easier for him. She infiltrates his base, and gets ready to shoot him the same way she was shot, but his officers come and ambush Jeanne from behind, pinning her down. Broneph Reinel then procedes to unmask her, successfully this time, and then puts her in a holding cell. Professor Layton and the Force of Impact Jeanne is first seen waiting for her fiancé to break her out of one of Targent's holding cells. With a touch of C4, Jean manages to blow up part of the building, creating a distraction. She is next seen playing a game of billiards with Jean, discussing how sorry she was for getting caught in the first place. Jeanne is seen at the very end, talking with Jean about a story she read in the London Times that discussed what happened to Brittney. Professor Layton and the Bitter Truth Nicole is first seen talking to her unknown-as-of-yet sister, coughing violently because of a severe case of pneumonia. It is later revealed that her sister is none other than Brittney's best friend, Audrey Lancaster. It is also revealed how Jean proposed to her, as he was reflecting the 'good times' with her in the past. Over the course of the story, Jean, Audrey, and Raymond try desperately to cure her ailment, but alas, even with a doctor house-call, there is nothing they can do. Her condition is too far developed to heal with antibiotics, and Nicole knows it. She says her goodbyes, telling Raymond to keep Jean out of trouble, and telling her sister that she had been a good friend to her. Nicole and Jean share a final kiss, and she tells him that she loves him. Jean returns the comment, and she asks for one last request: to find out who actually shot her five years prior. Leaving everyone in a state of confusion, Nicole's eyes close, sealing her fate. Afterwards, Jean requests his butler, Raymond, to dispose of his engagement ring, and hosts Nicole's funeral two days after. Images ''Bitter Truth (to be added) Miscellaneous Jeanne Descole.png|First version of concept art. (It's the one I went with) Nicole_closeup.png|19-year-old Nicole before enlisting in the military. Music Trivia *Her full name was "Nicole Naomi Sonatta." *She claimed to be British, but her sister disproved that. *Even though she was engaged to Jean, she didn't wear her ring because she was under the impression that she might lose and/or break it when fighting. However, when she became sick, she started wearing it again. *Her uniform was very similar to the men's Blue Dress "A" uniform. *Because she was shot five years before Final Hours with a sniper rifle, she had a small scar on the middle of her chest from the bullet. *She was shown in Force of Impact to be very good at billiards, as Jean called her a "pool shark." *It is also shown in Force of Impact that her cover name, Jeanne Descole, has the same number of letters as her real name, Nicole Sonatta, respectively. *Her height of 5' 8" (173 cm) made her seem taller than her fiàncè. *As shown in Bitter Truth, right before Jean proposed to her, Nicole confessed that she'd like to travel the world, specifically to Japan. *In Bitter Truth, it is shown that she preferred white roses. *She had a small, black, decorative tattoo on her left ankle from losing a bet with a friend when she was younger. Category:OCs